Just the Three of Us
by Defiant.Anjeru
Summary: Misconceptions lead to so much more. It's date night with Piers, but Chris catches Leon with his sister and drags him home. One thing leads to another and Piers catches them kissing after a heated confession; confused, Chris refuses to let either of them leave and the night takes an all new sort of turn. M/M/M - not for the feint of heart, rated Mature for a reason.


**A/N: **This takes place before Edonia, before Chris loses his memory. It seemed to be the only way to write this practically without altering too much of the Resident Evil story and time line. That's about all you really need to know; outside of who the characters are, there isn't too much game story line within.

If you have a moment, I'd love to hear your reactions once you've finished. Feedback is highly appreciated.

**Warnings: **This contains Male/Male sexual situations and cursing. Hence the **Mature **rating. If that isn't your thing, please turn back now. Don't bother with flaming; it will be ignored.

**Pairings: **Chris Redfield/Piers Nivans/Leon Kennedy.

* * *

"How's the steak?"

Chris paused, lowering his knife to the table cloth covering their table. He looked at the younger man sitting across from him and smiled. "It's great. You know home – can't find better steak," he chuckled.

"You got that right," Piers agreed with a hearty laugh. He leaned back, setting his hands across his lower abdomen. "I thought you'd like this place."

"Can't argue with your taste," Chris agreed. His eyes took a moment to take the young man in, from his handsome face to his lean, but muscularly toned, body. How could he not? Piers obviously had no idea just how attractive he was, showing no form of ego – save, perhaps, his ego when it came to his shooting; not that he needed an ego. Chris had never seen a better shot. Well, only one other person had ever come close – in Chris's experience – but considering he never really saw Kennedy anymore, he was going to let Piers have it. He had to anyway, didn't he? One generally doesn't take sides against one's boyfriend, right?

The thought made his face warm. _Think maybe that's the first time I've actually called him my boyfriend..._Chris shook his head with a slight smirk, cutting off another piece of his steak and popping it into his mouth. They hadn't exactly labeled what they were – one night they had tumbled into bed together and well, they'd been close ever since. Chris honestly thought it made them better, after all, there was no one else he trusted more than Piers.

Chris sighed appreciatively after finishing his steak. "Where to next, Piers?"

"A drink?"

"Sure, why the hell not. Mission's over, might as well enjoy our down time." The Captain pushed himself up from the table, leaving enough money on the table to pay the bill along with a generous tip. Piers left his own tip on the table and nodded. They left the restaurant together and started down the street, the cool air relaxing. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot either – it was a perfect medium and it put Chris in a good mood. He even put his arm around Piers' shoulder, pulling him against his side. The younger man sighed contently and they continued down the road in companionable silence. Something about having Piers against his side just felt...right.

Chris couldn't ponder on it for long as his eyes caught sight of something unexpected; the bar down the road was busy, sure, but he could not mistake the sight of Leon walking into the bar with Claire on his arm. His sister was laughing at something the older man had said and Chris felt the over protectiveness rearing over him. He liked Leon, but not just anybody was good enough for his sister. As he watched, the two proceeded to enter the club, clearly on a date. Chris narrowed his eyes, the soldier in him beginning to stir at the prospect of having to deal with a possible confrontation – after all, the last time they had spoken, Leon had claimed he did not return Claire's feelings. So why the hell was he on a date with her?

Feeling Chris tense up, Piers pulled himself free of the man's arm, looking up at him with concern. "What is it?"

"Nothing," the captain grumbled, "stay here. I need to check something out."

"Chris – "

"I said wait here!" He flinched when he realized he'd shouted the words; suddenly, he felt like an ass. Softly, he added, "I'm sorry. Just please, wait here."

Piers narrowed his eyes, a frowning marring his rather kissable lips, but he nodded his acceptance. "Just holler if you need me, captain."

The older man felt his lips tugging into a smile and he nodded back once, jerkily. Then he turned on his heel and stalked toward the bar/club. He bypassed the line Leon and Claire had been in, the bouncer giving him no trouble when Chris leveled a determined glare on him. He slipped inside, the loud music immediately pounding in his ears. He could feel it reverberate through his legs and sternum, every beat resonating. He found it weird someone like Leon would come to a place like this. It didn't seem like he was the type who liked these sorts of clubs. He scanned the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor, and then moved on toward the bar when he saw no sign of his sister or Leon. He then frowned and continued to watch the dimly lit room; there was no sign of them. Folding his arms across his massive chest, he leaned against the wall in the dark and waited. They had to show up at some point and he might as well keep an eye out.

After ten minutes, maybe more, Claire appeared in his line of vision. With Leon. The two had been in a booth along the other wall, enveloped in the darkness the club provided with its low lights. It's why he hadn't seen them. He almost wished he hadn't; Claire had her arms around Leon's neck, and the two were kissing, very heatedly. Chris found himself unable to look away, though his eyes seemed to linger on Leon's hands as they roamed across Claire's body. Suddenly, he was livid – Claire was a grown woman, but the man had told him he didn't love his sister! He wasn't just going to stand by and let her be used like this.

He stalked his way across the floor, pushing protesting dancers out of his way; men yelled curses and threats at him, while a number of the women simply rolled their eyes. He didn't stop to pay attention though. Once he reached the booth, he grabbed Leon by the collar of his coat and yanked him out of the booth.

"Hey!" Leon wriggled out of his grasp and slapped his hand away. He looked pissed, even more so with his hair hanging over one eye, but it didn't last long – once he turned and saw who it was that had grabbed him, his eyes widened in surprise. "Chris?"

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing Leon!" Chris shouted the words over the music, glancing over the man's shoulder to see Claire's distraught face. He wanted to feel bad, but if Leon had been telling the truth when he claimed to not love her, it was better this way.

Leon's face shut down. He nibbled his lip uncharacteristically and shrugged his shoulders, no words good enough. Chris scowled; something was definitely going on here.

"Claire asked me out. So...here we are," Leon answered lamely.

"But..." Chris growled and shut his mouth. This conversation wasn't for his sister's ears. And she was very obviously leaning in, scooting closer and closer to try and figure out what exactly was being said. "Come with me," he snapped. When Leon made no move to do so, Chris grabbed the man by his hand and practically dragged him out of the club. The air had gotten colder, but it did little to sooth his ire.

"Chris, damn man, stop it." Leon yanked his hand away, stopping in the middle of the street despite Chris's annoyed scowl. "Listen...I know what it looks like and it won't happen again. I...never mind. It won't happen again. I'll leave Claire alone."

Aware of the eyes on them, Chris grabbed Leon's hand again. "We _are _going to talk about this. _Now_."

Leon looked as if he might protest, but under the older man's intense glare, he faltered. He nodded and Chris let go of his hand. Together, in tense silence, they walked the two block to Chris's apartment. Chris held the door open and Leon trudged through, looking defeated. Once the door was shut, Chris turned to stare at the back of the man's coat, suddenly unsure of what to say; he hadn't expected Leon to deflate in this way. Leon was a survivor, always had been; he just didn't give up.

"What exactly was that, Leon?" Chris asked finally. "The last time we spoke, I told you to stay away from my sister and to not give her false hope, _if _you didn't have feelings for her. You _told _me that you didn't. You said you don't love her, or didn't. Maybe you do now. Hell, I don't know." Chris raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. He reached behind him and turned the dead bolt, knowing full well his sister might decide to come running after them – something he could easily seeing her doing.

"I don't love her," he admitted. His shoulders slumped somewhat, as if he were ashamed. Knowing Leon, he might be. It wasn't in his nature to behave this way. Despite his looks, Leon Kennedy wasn't a play boy. He didn't use girls' feelings to get what he wanted.

"Then what the hell was that! What is going on, Leon?"

"It's...complicated." Leon said haltingly.

"Sure as hell didn't look complicated." Chris grunted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well it is!" Leon snapped. He turned to face the older man, his eyes deadly serious. This was the look the agent got in his eyes when he had the target in sight. Chris swallowed, suddenly feeling as if he'd been cornered; what the hell. "There is more going on here than you know, Chris."

"Well then tell me!" Chris snapped back, annoyed. "And no bullshit."

Leon raked his fingers through his hair and again, bit his lip. Chris found that new little out of character habit kind of endearing. Then he scowled, ashamed at the thought. This certainly was _not _the time, or the place to be thinking of such things.

"Leon..."

"She's..." Leon groaned in frustration and then turned, pacing away, before he turned and paced back. Something had the man agitated and now Chris was almost worried; was his sister in danger somehow?

"Spit it out Kennedy!"

"She's the closest I'll ever get to having you!" Leon shouted, the words forced out of the man due to Chris's goading. His chest heaved, and he flushed red in the face, looking away from the older man with clear scowl. He didn't appear to be happy with what he'd said.

"...wait, wait. What?" Chris's arms dropped to his sides and he took a step forward.

Leon growled and shook his head, hair swinging softly in front of his handsome face. "Damnit Chris, do I have to spell it out? I have feelings for you, okay? I have for a long time! I wasn't exactly happy about it and I thought it would freak you out." Leon paced away again as shock settled over Chris like a heavy rain cloud. "Then...I found out about you and Piers. I didn't think you liked men that way. I was shocked. Then upset."

"Leon, what the hell are you saying here?"

"I love you!" Leon shouted the words, much like he had before, turning and stalking toward Chris with purposeful steps. Chris stared at him with wide eyes, still in shock; he wanted to say something, anything, but he had never expected this. Nothing outwardly had appeared to point to this and he was blind-sided. "I didn't realize until you went to rescue Claire from Umbrella. I was more afraid of what would happen to you, than to Claire. It was why we argued; I didn't want anything to happen to you. I was afraid I'd never see you again...that's when I realized you just weren't Claire's brother to me."

"Leon...this is...I don't –"

Leon sighed, his head hanging as his eyes fell to the toes of his boots. "I'm too late now, I know. You're with Piers. You told me to tell you everything – now I have."

Chris's lips moved, but no words came out. Whatever words he seemed to be reaching for, failed him. Leon looked at him with a sad smile before he stepped around the larger man to head for the door. He didn't make it far; Chris had snapped around, grabbing the man's arm to halt him. Leon looked down at Chris's hand, perplexed. Before he even knew it, Leon turned and approached him. The agent cupped his face in his hands and leaned forward, pressing their lips together; Chris's eyes widened but, after a moment, he let himself go and leaned into it. Soon the kiss escalated and they had their hands in each others' hair, lips and tongues going at it with a passion Chris hadn't even realized was there before tonight.

That's when the door opened.

"Chris? I saw you leave and – what the hell?" The voice raised in pitch, obviously angry. Chris yanked himself away from Leon, eyes frantic when they found Piers standing in the doorway, looking less than pleased to have caught the two of them going at it like horny teenagers.

"Piers, listen, this is just a misunderstanding –"

"Misunderstanding? _Misunderstanding?_" Piers came at them, heading straight for Leon. Chris barely managed to step in front of him before the sniper took a swing for his friend; he caught Piers' wrist in his hand, his eyes meeting the hurt in his lover's eyes. "How can I misunderstand this, Chris? You two were very _clearly _kissing." _And more_, but that part was left out, though all of them were no doubt thinking it. If Piers hadn't stepped in, it could have, and possibly would have, gone much farther than kissing.

"I'm sorry," Leon said, stepping up beside them. He looked both shamed and embarrassed. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who came onto Chris."

"But he sure as hell didn't stop you, did he?" Piers asked rhetorically. He yanked his wrist free of Chris's grip. "Why don't I leave and you two can finish whatever it was you started."

Before he could reach the door, Chris was standing in front of it with his arms spread to prevent him from leaving. Panic bubbled in his gut – this was so crazy; in a matter of moments, and over one stupid misconception, the whole night had spiraled out of control. Confusion reigned over him with masterful control and he found the only thing he could do was block the door, so neither of the men would leave. He loved Piers, but a part of him was screaming at him not to let Leon go. It wasn't a part of him he didn't understand, but he couldn't bring himself to oppose it. As a soldier, he relied on his instincts – and he _knew _he couldn't let them leave.

"Please, don't leave." He sent the plea to both of them and they noticed it.

"What? You can't be serious," Piers scowled.

"Chris, this isn't such a good idea," Leon mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head in his anxiety. "I should probably just go. My presence is obviously just making this worse."

"No!" Chris shouted his protest, then scowled. "Damnit. Misconceptions aside, I'm the confused one here. Shit, I never saw this coming. I don't even know what to say, much less do, in this situation. But please, I can't let you leave. I just. I can't."

Piers folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "What do you suggest we do then? I don't want to be here and I don't want to be around him." He shot a glare toward Leon who sighed. "I thought we had something, Chris! I trusted you!"

"We _do _have something," he insisted.

"Then what about _him_?" Again, the young man shot a glare toward the man.

"I...I don't know," Chris admitted, and it was the truth.

Piers scowled and shook his head, moving again toward the door. He looked as if he'd throw Chris out of his way if he had to. "Move," he demanded. Chris shook his head. "Move!"

"No!"

"So help me captain, if you don't move I'll –" Chris didn't let him finish his threat. The captain took the step separating the two of them and cupped the younger man's face in his hands. Even as Leon watched, Chris slanted his lips across Piers' and slipped his tongue between his lips as he gasped. Piers' hands gripped his shirt, as if to push him away. After a moment, Piers melted into Chris and moaned as he kissed him back; their tongue tangled together and left them breathless when they finally parted. Piers looked up at him, eyes glistening with confusion and lust. He still hadn't let go of his captain's shirt. "Chris..."

"I doubt there is room for one more so, ah, perhaps I should go." Leon cleared his throat and stepped around them, but froze in mid-step when Chris leveled a determined gaze on him. "Or perhaps not."

Chris turned his attention back to the young man in his arms, running his fingers through the short brown strands of his hair. "Listen Piers, I don't what this thing with Leon is. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that. Shit, I hadn't meant for anything like that to happen but he...I didn't know he felt something for me. When he kissed me...I didn't know how to react, but I didn't want him to stop." Piers scowled and try to pull away but Chris held onto him. "I don't want to stop this either, Piers." Chris smiled. "Leon isn't half bad once you get to know him."

"Oh wow, thanks Chris. I'll remember that," Leon muttered.

Despite his initial anger, Piers felt his lips pull into a small smile. "So, what are you suggesting Captain?"

Chris rolled his shoulders in a shrug, having the good grace to look embarrassed. The slight blush on his cheeks could have drawn in anyone. "Well, you know. As Leon put it...I'm sure there's room for one more," he waved his hand to emphasize his meaning, wincing when it came out sounding much more ridiculous out loud than when he'd been running the words through his head. _Fuck Redfield, real smooth. _

Piers glanced over at the other older man, hazel eyes running up and down the length of his lean, but toned, frame. He narrowed them, studied the agent a moment longer, before returning his speculative gaze to his Captain. After a moment, he finally rolled his eyes. "Oh fine."

"Fine?" Leon looked almost offended. He turned his eyes on Chris. "I'm sure I rank above _fine._"

"You're not half bad," Piers mumbled. "But listen here – at the end of the night, the captain is still mine. Do we have an understanding?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Chris asked, looking between the two of them.

"This was your idea," Leon chuckled.

"Bullshit. It was yours. I just...borrowed it."

"That's what _you _say," Piers scoffed, "but it's our word against yours."

Chris's eye brows jumped up an inch. "Teaming up on me, are we?"

The sniper and the agent met eyes and Chris knew he was doomed; they'd formed an alliance against him and he was sure by the end of the night, he'd live to regret to it. Before he could ponder on it further, Piers used his hold on his shirt to shove him toward the couch. The young man was deceptively strong; Chris stumbled back and fell onto the couch just as the two other men approached him. He started to say something, he wasn't sure what, but it didn't matter because Piers straddled his lap and promptly shut him up with heated kiss. Chris moaned loud, caressing his young lover's tongue as he gripped the base of his skull to hold him close. His hips pushed up against the man's perfectly shaped ass, his erection more than apparent; was it wrong that Leon watching this made it that much more arousing?

"Hey, I want some too." Leon playfully shoved the sniper off of Chris's lap and plopped onto the sofa beside Chris's free side. This time it was Leon who kissed him. God, the agent was a great kisser; his tongue was skilled and teased him with taunting thrusts and strokes across his own. Chris slid his hand into the man's hair and held on for dear life.

As Leon made him dizzy with expert kisses, Piers' hands found the buckle of his belt. Deft, skilled fingers were quick in their work and after a brief moment, Chris's erect cock sprang free from his boxers. He groaned into Leon's mouth as Piers' fingers wrapped around his cock and started a hard, powerful stroke; even before they'd starting having sex, Chris knew Piers had an expert touch by watching him clean his rifles. How right he had been.

Chris nearly cried out as the sniper's lips parted over the head of his cock. His wet tongue caressed the captain's impressive girth, before his mouth enveloped him nearly completely. Whatever his mouth couldn't take, Leon's fingers took in by wrapping around the base and stroking in time with Piers' head bobbing. Chris nearly came right there, his cock throbbing almost unbearably under all the attention. With a growl, he pushed the two men away and stood, kicking off his pants and boxers, his shirt quickly following.

"Clothes off," he ordered.

Leon gave Piers a knowing look. "He's bossy in bed, too?"

"You have no idea," Piers chuckled.

"Don't make me say it twice," Chris warned.

Piers took the warning to heart and stood, stripping off his clothes. He went to take off his scarf, but stopped when Chris asked him to leave it on. Leon bit his lip at the sight of the two men, naked. He couldn't help the erection pressing urgently against his pants. Chris glanced at his crotch and gave a knowing smirk; Piers was sexy as hell, he knew.

"He's not half bad," Leon grunted unexpectedly. Piers blinked, before laughing out loud.

"I suppose we could use someone with a snarky sense of humor." Piers comment made Chris laugh.

"You heard him, Leon – now, it's your turn. Clothes off."

The two watched eagerly as the agent stood, first sliding off his leather jacket. Then came the shirt, leaving a nicely muscled chest and abdomen opened to their view. Leon even blushed and Chris found it that much more sexy. He nodded, encouraging his friend to continue with his pants. After what seemed like an impossibly long moment, Leon was left to stand as naked as the rest of them; Chris found his eyes continuously straying to the man's lean hips and rather impressive cock. He hadn't imagined that the agent could have hidden something like that in his pants without somehow giving its presence away. The man was an Adonis, whether or not he knew it. Piers was though, too. Why they couldn't see it was beyond his ability to figure out.

"Leon, lay on the couch." The agent nodded and bit his lip, laying back on the couch just as Chris had ordered. Chris then pulled Piers against himself and kissed him passionately, until the young sniper was writhing in his arms with moans of pleasure. Only then did his release him, despite his protests. "Why don't you show Mr. Kennedy how well you use that pretty mouth of yours?" Chris murmured against Piers' lips. Eyes filled with lust, he nodded.

Chris watched as Piers sauntered toward the reclining Leon, scarf and all. He couldn't help the way his eyes glued themselves to the globes of the sniper's perfect ass as he dropped to his knees on the couch cushion, laying himself between the agent's legs. Leon blushed as Piers gripped his cock in his fingers, stroking him expertly. His fingers were swift and sure, up and down, and Leon leaned his head back, his spine arching as he moaned loud. The sight was highly erotic. But it got better as Piers lowered his head, his tongue sneaking out to lap at the head of the cock in front of him. Leon shuddered and Chris found himself doing the same. Piers merely smirked, before taking the impressive length between his lips and sliding his mouth over it. His cheeks hollowed as he applied suction, fingers caressing whatever he could not reach with his mouth, his head bobbing up and down on the man's cock. Leon arched his spine, head back and eyes closed, hands clutching at the material of the couch.

Taking himself in hand, Chris watched his lover pleasure Leon with his mouth. He stroked his own cock in time with Piers, remembering the feeling of Piers' talented mouth on him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and moved to the arm of the couch where Leon had his head. He leaned down and kissed the man, tugging on his lip before he pulled away. Leon's eyes snapped open as Chris put the head of his cock against his lips, a knowing, lustful look in his own eyes.

Leon chuckled behind a moan and parted his lips, taking in as much Chris's girth and length as he could, the angle providing better leverage to allow him to take the man deeper. Keeping a gentle hold on Leon's hair, Chris helped the man begin a rhythm to match Piers'.

Ah god, Leon seemed to have a truly talented tongue, the wet appendage sliding along and around his cock every time it pushed between the agent's lips.

It was then that Piers popped his mouth free of Leon's cock and raised his head, licking a drop of pre-cum from the edge of his lips. He murmured appreciatively, before raising his hazel eyes to find Chris. "I need you, captain," he groaned, his hand gripping his own cock. The sight nearly made Chris cum in Leon's mouth, but with tremendous will he managed to pull himself free without finding his release.

He felt Leon's eyes on him as he moved toward Piers, taking the young man and pushing him over the back of the couch on his toned abdomen. Chris's fingers found Piers' cock and stroked it until the young man was wiggling his ass back against his erection, panting. Taking his fingers back, Chris found the scarf still around Piers' neck and used it to tie the sniper's arms behind his back.

"Are you ready for me?" Chris groaned in Piers' ear.

"God yes. Please captain." Piers emphasized his point by rubbing against his cock.

Chris put two of his fingers against Piers' lips and the sniper eagerly complied, taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on them greedily as if they were a delicious treat. Chris met Leon's eyes as this was being done, the agent stroking himself as he watched the two. With a smirk, Chris took his fingers back and pressed them between the bubble globes of Piers' ass; they found the puckered star there, teasing it, wetting it, before pressing inside of his anus with a swift jerk. Piers cried out softly against the couch, but then shuddered with a moan as Chris began a gentle, teasing rhythm with his fingers; he nearly screamed, but bit into the couch, as Chris curled his fingers just right to stroke against his prostrate.

Taking his fingers back, Chris spit into his palm, before lavishing it over the length of his cock – wetting it, to avoid any further pain to his partner. Eyes locked with Leon's, Chris pressed the head of his cock to Piers' anus and slowly pushed himself within. The young sniper writhed, groaning as his spine arched, body accommodating to the invasion. When he was fully settled to the hilt inside his lover, Chris stopped and gave him a moment to adjust. He leaned over and grabbed Leon's free hand, yanking him the man up so they could share a heated, lust filled kiss.

And then they were moving. Chris turned his attention back to Piers, taking the young man's hips into his hands and using them to move him. He pulled nearly free of him, before thrusting his cock back deep, hitting Piers' prostrate as he had before.

"Touch him," Chris demanded, jerking his head at Leon.

The agent nodded and reached his hand around the man's hips to find his erection, pumping it in time with Chris's now insistent thrusts. They teased and taunted the young sniper in turn, stroking him inside and outside to a fever pitch. The young man, tied as he was, could nothing but writhe and moan, and cry out, as the two worked him over. Leon leaned over as Chris continued to thrust, laving the younger man's spine with his tongue, before he reached the man's shoulder; there, he bit hard enough to mark the sniper, making him nearly scream as he reached his peak. His seed set loose, spraying across Leon's hand, his own abdomen, and the couch. Chris, who prided himself on his stamina, managed to keep himself from spilling within Piers' scalding depths. He groaned as he pulled himself free.

"Your turn to watch," he murmured against the young man's lips. He helped Piers recline on the opposite side of the couch and kissed him soundly.

It was then he turned his attention back to Leon, who was watching him with a look that could set any girl on fire with lust. Chris pushed the man to the couch, on his back as he had been before. He took the man's cock in his mouth, laving it generously with his tongue, before popping it free. Then he straddled the man's lap, pressing the head of his cock to his anus, letting it slide within him with a loud, uncomfortable groan. The captain arched his back, his chest heaving as the man filled him wholly, easily brushing against his prostrate.

"Shit Chris," Leon groaned loud at the feeling of being inside Chris, his hands gripping Chris's hips in a death grip. "Ah god, can I move now?" A nod was all it took and then Leon was thrusting his hips, using his hold on Chris to lift him up before thrusting into him.

Chris grunted with each thrust, the agent filling him completely and then some. Each thrust drove him higher and higher, each hit to his prostrate making his head reel. As Leon continued to pound in and out of him, Chris dropped his own hand to his cock, stroking it and pumping it hard in time with each of Leon's pushes inside of him. But he refused to cum before the agent and they went on and on for what seemed like an eternity, before Leon finally stilled, his back bowed. He gave a harsh cry, his body shuddering, and Chris felt Leon's seed brand him hotly. It pushed him over the edge and soon his own cum was releasing, landing hotly on Leon's abdomen.

"Captain, a little help here?" Piers' voice brought him out of his pleasure induced haze. Chris climbed off of Leon with a slight wince, turning back toward Piers to untie the young sniper. Then he collapsed back onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Piers snuggled against his side and, after a moment of brief hesitation, Leon leaned in against his free side.

"Well that was fun," Leon mumbled against Chris's shoulder. Then, he lifted his head and found Piers' eyes with his own. "I love him enough to share. Will you keep me?"

Piers blinked, clearly taken aback. "If you can share, so can I." He grinned. "And you're not half bad, as the captain put it. I suppose we could keep you."

Now it was Chris who was taken aback. He stared at the two of them, his mouth hanging open.

"Well?" Leon prompted. "Chris?"

Shaking his head with a small laugh, Chris said, "Sure, why the hell not."

It was strange how things worked out in the end sometimes. But Chris wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
